Make me Laugh
by emo.trash02
Summary: Leyna Leo and Reyna's friend's want them to end up with each other. Naya(oc), Myron(oc), and Piper plan to get them together at the masquerade ball. Will it work? Sorry if it has bad grammar or is rushed.
1. meeting

Reyna's pov

It's been 8 months since the war with Gaea.

6 months since I became friends with Piper and an 11 year old girl named Naya.

Piper you probably heard about but Naya is a daughter of Apollo, the ONLY daughter of Apollo who CAN lie really good.

Well anyways, we are having a celebration for the aftermath of the war, so I need a date.

A lot of people want to date me but Naya and Piper want me to go with a perfect guy.

Naya had this idea of everyone from Camp half-blood to Camp Jupiter wearing masks even people who are dating and me that way no one will know who I am.

It will be a normal party and I just walk around and the first person to make me laugh can be my date that is if they are single and want to date me.

Piper love the idea.

So now here I am at the party wearing a sleeveless purple high low dress the color getting lighter at the top, it went all the way down to my ankles while the front got to my knees.

My mask was also purple but with also gold. It had half the mask shaped as a butterfly wing.

Leo's pov

It's been 8 months since the war with Gaea.

6 1/2 months since I got over Calypso, she never liked me.

5 months since I became friends with Myron an 11 year old son of Hermes.

Well anyways there is a party that no one knows what it's about.

Here I am wearing a white dress shirt and jeans with a red mask with painted flames on the side.

**Hey! So I haven't updated this since I was grounded like 50 times. Anyways since I hate that the original owner paired me with a fake person, I changed it. I got permission from the prev. owner too.**


	2. Pick-up lines and realizing

Leo's pov

Whoa I saw a tall girl with a purple dress and mask. She looked really familiar, but I couldn't tell who. I walked up to her and said "Hi so great party or what"

"It's good"

"So wanna dance" I asked hesitantly. I mean it wouldn't be the first time if I get rejected.

"Sure"

I put my hands around her waist and her arms went to my neck. I learned that she LOVED candy, especially jelly beans, her favorite singer was Skillet like me, and had great ways to stop pick-up lines.

Reyna's pov

This flame boy was so funny I wanted to laugh so bad, but I didn't, just not yet

He betted that he could find pick-up lines that I couldn't make a comeback to.

Leo: Where have you been all my life?

Me: Hiding from you.

Leo: Haven't I seen you someplace before?

Me: Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore.

Leo: Is this seat empty?

Me: Yes, and this one will be if you sit down.

Leo: Your place or mine?

Me: Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine.

Leo: So, what do you do for a living?

Me: I'm a female impersonator.

Leo: Hey baby, what's your sign?

Me: Do not enter.

Leo: How do you like your eggs in the morning?

Me: Unfertilized.

Leo: Your body is like a temple.

Me: Sorry, there are no services today.

Leo: I would go to the end of the world for you.

Me: But would you stay there?

Leo: If I could see you naked, I'd die happy.

Me: If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing.

Leo: If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and i together

Me: Really, I'd put f and u together

Leo: Your eyes they're amazing.

Me: Seeing your back would be pretty amazing

Then I couldn't hold it back anymore I burst out laughing, Then I gasped, flame mask, cheesy pick-up lines, and the cute smile, I've been hanging out with Valdez." Leo?" I asked.

**So I changed some things. And OMFG this was so bad. My grammar was terrible and why Flo Rida!? I don't even listen to him besides 1 or 2 songs. Like DAMN!**


	3. Angel with a Shotgun

Leo's POV

"Hey Reyna, I saw you laughing. So is he the one?" A girl with black hair, dress and mask asked. At first I thought was Thalia, but the girl in front of me was much more tan, had brown eyes, and longer hair. Wait, wait, WHAT! Did she just say Reyna? As in scary praetor Reyna? I think I need to get my ears checked. But then again, it would explain all the purple.

"Naya, not right now." Reyna harshly murmured.

Naya's eyes widened. "Oh...oh,so I 'll just leave now. You now….wrong timing and all." And then she quickly walked away.

"So…." I said.

"Are you disappointed?" Reyna asked.

My eyes widened. "No, not at all."

"Oh, ok." she said, "So do you-"

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. So if you are in a relationship or it's complicated, take off your mask. Other than that, get a partner 'cause I'm singing. Enjoy!" Naya said from the stage. Drums and pianos started to harmonize.

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,_

_An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)_

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_

_are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_

_with my heart on a trigger._

"Do you know this song?" I asked.

"Yeah, Naya use to sing it all the time last year." she said.

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

"The last line reminds me of the war." she started, "But a more romantic version"

"I agree" I said.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_don't mean I'm not a believer._

_..and major Tom, will sing along._

_Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

"So only you meet Naya?" I asked.

"She arrived at the wrong camp. I don't know how." I replied.

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

"You know you're really pretty." I said, having more confidence than before.

She blushed. "You're not so bad yourself."

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting 'til the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

I started to quietly sing along.

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._

_fighting 'til the war's won.._

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the war's won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)_

_..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight._

_(Live, not just survive)_

_..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

"Do you want to be friends?" I asked. She just nodded while smiling.

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. _

"You have a pretty smile."

**Thank gods, I finally updated. It's been almost a year. I'm sorry, but life ain't so great for me so... I'll update soon if I can. THX FOR READING!**


End file.
